


Devour

by jxkuzure, lady satsuki (jxkuzure)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Force-Feeding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Triggers, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/jxkuzure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/lady%20satsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X:What if Hannibal forced Will to eat the ear [and more]?</p><p>Hannibal force-feeding Will people in the discord of making a cannibal out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays~This is what I could come up with after being generally "down" (I guess you can say that) about some stuff. Letting out the violent tendencies into writing because Hannibal forced me this way.
> 
> A spin on how Will eat's Abigail's ear because you know, I make things x10 more cannibalism.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Gore, Blood Play, Forced Cannibalism, and other disturbing themes
> 
> { Also looking for people to discuss murder husbands with >//

>  "Devour"  
>  Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
> 
> By Anonymously

 

* * *

 

 

 _Reluctant and stubborn_ , Hannibal mused to himself as he held the fork in front of Will, the FBI profiler tossing his head from side to side. Sweating profusely and almost hysterical, Will was an absolute mess. The ear; formally Abigail's, still had its color and dripping. Strapped down from his hands to his ankles, Will Graham had no means of escape.  
  
Hannibal had longed planned for the evening, gathering the right choices to feed to Will. The ear was a last moment's delicacy and would be one of the hardest things to consume...If Will didn't submit. Of course he had extra means to get the ear down his throat.  
  
"--Don't be like that, William. Just say 'ah'", Hannibal cooed and poked Will's pursed lips with the severed ear.  
  
The sickly feeling of flesh against Will's lips made him want to scream and once his mouth opened, Hannibal took the window and shoved the ear in his mouth. He could already taste the iron on his tongue and how rubbery it felt. Hannibal's hand cupped his jaw and kept him from retching. It was no use, Will groaned weakly as his jaw worked to chew the flesh in his mouth. Tears swelled in his eyes as little by little was being swallowed.  
  
Sanguine eyes lit up in delight and the fork was set aside. Hannibal swiped a stray tear with his thumb and laid a soft kiss on Will's clammy forehead. He was proud of Will for finally consuming what was bestowed to him. Perhaps with more coaching, Will could move on to bigger things; hearts, lungs, and livers. Hannibal only cooked small portions of his prizes to Will in order to build up the desire of taste, but, he wanted Will to gorge even more. In the circles of Hell, Hannibal and Will would sit at the Greed's table and consume till they knew nothing else but hunger.  
  
"Remarkable, William."  
  
Will couldn't calculate the time he spent in that chair--ears, eye balls, and fingers being fed to him off a silver platter. His stomach churned painfully and his throat burned from the constant gagging, his chest felt like it had been stuffed with lead, and a burning hatred for Dr. Lecter sparked in his conscious. He feasted with a devil and who knows if the devil is going to feast on him next.  
  
Hannibal left his strapped at the table and went back into his "heaven" of a kitchen to prepare the main course. He wasn't even going to think about what's brewing in the monster's cauldron, so, he waited in silence and prepared himself for the worst to come.  
  
In the back of his mind he had a fascination and lust for Hannibal Lecter and the way he saw the psychiatrist. A field of black ruptured by thousands of manjushage, every red flower representing every victim Hannibal had ever consumed. Will Graham had a field of white slowly becoming ebony in an awakening he never wanted to awake from. He should've stayed away from such a monster, but, he wanted to be that monster.  
  
"Are you ready for the main course, William?"

 

* * *

 

Will sat next to the toilet, holding his sides, aching from head to toe. He barely survived half of the main course before Hannibal stuffed him with another and then dessert. He vomited right after dinner and Hannibal force fed whatever he threw up. His head pounded in pain, Will desperately craved for the aspirins he snacked on like candy.

Knocks from the door made Will alert again and he wobbled up to his feet, slowly unlocking the door and cracking it. Hannibal stood in the cracked doorway with a glass of water and ibuprofen in his hand.  
  
"--May I give this to you, William?", he asked, knowing Will was already feeling terrible.  
  
Will swallowed and opened the door a little more, swiping the ibuprofen from Hannibal's palm and popping it in his mouth. He swallowed it dry and groaned softly, his stomach threatening to vomit once more.  
  
"I wish you a good night."  
  
Hannibal walked away from the bathroom door and left Will to wallow in his digestive agony. He took a mouthful of water from the sink and forced himself to vomit once more before retreating back into the guest room.  
  
He stripped out of his clothes and crawled underneath the sheets, taking deep breaths but every breath made his stomach cramp. He thought about going to the bathroom again but he was so tired that he wouldn't even make it. Will writhed and flailed in both frustration and pain, cursing every single god in existence, and even the damned devil himself.  
  
Hannibal must've heard him because a few minutes later he was already at the door and letting himself in. He held a plate in one hand and a drink in another; mid-night course of flesh and gore.  
  
"--Go away, Hannibal.", Will croaked. "Just stay the hell away."  
  
Hannibal sighed and sat the plate down on the dresser, turning on a lamp nearby, and bringing the drink towards Will. The FBI profiler was going to slap his hand away but he desperately needed something to drink. Another glass of water quenched his thirst and Hannibal took relief in that.  
  
"I'm only concerned about your health, William. I'm not trying to intrude."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Please William, don't use such vulgar. I've brought you something light to calm your stomach."  
  
Hannibal rises from the bedside and brought the plate back over; lightly salted pita crisps and thin slices of red liver. Will groaned weakly at the sight of food.  
  
"--I don't want to eat anymore."  
  
Dr. Lecter placed a strip of liver on top of a crisp and turned to Will, that infamous smirk plastered across his face. The crisp had started to soak from the blood about time Will gave up and accepted the morsel into his mouth. Another one was prepared and Will took it again hungrily, Hannibal watching intently and amused at Will's newly found eagerness.  
  
"You're very beautiful when you eat.", the psychiatrist comments, dipping his finger into the sanguine pooled on the plate.  
  
Will sat up for a better angle as Hannibal brought his fingers close to his mouth, unconsciously, he licked them clean.  
  
"I hope to see you more like this."  
  
Out of mind and delving deeper into carnal euphoria, Will felt exhilarated once that iron touched the tip of his tongue. Earlier it made him sick but hearing Hannibal praise and extol his feasting. His sanity could be questioned but for a few minutes, he wanted to be praised.  
  
"Dine in Hell with me, William."  
  
A touch of blood-stained lips and hands caressing, the Devil falling for an angel who lost his grace, something that would make Shakespeare sob in a rage. The fields of manjushage losing their petals and scattering in the wind as hoof beats echoed around. Onyx antlers binding them close, Will finally accepted the hunger he disguised for so long. In Hannibal, he was craved and desired.  
  
 _In Will, Hannibal was sated._


End file.
